callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Endgame
"I thought I told you this was a one-way trip!" "Looks like it still is...they'll be looking for us you know..." "Nikolai, we gotta get Soap outta here..." "Da - I know a place." - Captain Price and Nikolai at the end of the level. Endgame is the final level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Your objective is to kill Shepherd before he can escape. Walkthrough You begin the level in hot pursuit of the traitor, Shepherd. Get into a speedboat and chase him down through the cave and down the river, with you driving and Price firing away. Along the way, Shepherd's Shadow Company will attempt to take you down. Price will gun them down, but you can return fire while driving with your Mini-Uzi. Don't be afraid of losing Shepherd; his location will be marked on your HUD. Continue along the river while keeping your target within your line of sight. At one point you will need to go through a long cave, and once out you will be in an open area filled with rock formations, enemies in boats, and even a helicopter. Be careful not to take too much damage, and don't crash into anything! After a while of intense fire, you will eventually hit an area filled with rocks and rough water. The ride will get a little bumpy here, but you will eventually meet smoother water. Continue your pursuit and eventually you will hear a conversation between Shepherd and his ride out of the area: a Pave Low. Once the chopper comes and extracts Shepherd from the river, Price will tell you to steady the boat. Once he gets a clear shot, Price will fire and the chopper will come crashing down. But it's not over yet. After your "victory," everything seems to be over...until you realize that you are heading for a waterfall. Price tells you to back up, but it's already too late; you both plunge into the water. Eventually you will wake up. Hurt, you reach for your knife and get back up with the intention of killing Shepherd. You will walk towards the downed Pave Low (in a very unbalanced manner) and before finishing off Shepherd you need to eliminate the injured hostiles. Shepherd will stumble out and run in an attempt to escape. Follow him and you will see him leaning against a car. However, once you attempt to stab him, Shepherd will block your attack and stab you himself. You will eventually wake up again to find him loading his .44 Magnum Revolver in preparation for your execution. However, before he can kill you, Price attacks him and saves your life. They will now be locked in a fistfight while you reach for Shepherd's pistol. However, he stops you just as you are about to get it. They once again return to their fight, and although they seem to be equally matched, in the end the brawl shifts to Shepherd's favor. You will eventually notice that the knife Shepherd stabbed you with is still inside you. Pull it out, and once that is done you must aim and throw that knife at Shepherd. Your objective is complete once that knife enters his head. Eventually, Price will wake up and come to your aid. As he attempts to heal you, a helicopter will arrive. It is none other than Nikolai. As they help you towards the helicopter, they realize that the world will be looking for them. They are now fugitives. However, Nikolai claims that he "knows a place..." Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels